Saved From Between Rocky And A Hard Place
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: Adam and Rocky are fighting over who Aisha will go with to the dance. Takes place in the third season around The Potion Notion.
1. Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the. Saban does.

AN: I don't have a beta at the moment so if I've missed something in my editing or you have any critique please let me know. I'm a bit unsatisfied with this story since I don't think I got the personalities of the trio quite right. Hopefully I got billy right though. I'd love some input as to how I could improve it.

* * *

><p>"Cmon 'Sha, you have to choose one of us." Rocky pleaded. "Which one is it gonna be?"<p>

Adam crossed his arms and smirked. "Obviously, it's me, right?

Aisha glared at them both and stalked away, into the Juice Bar. The three of them had been friends for a long time and nothing would break them up. Every once in a while, though, the boys would suddenly remember she was a girl. Usually when one or the other of them didn't have a date for a dance. Sometimes when they were feeling insecure. And this one really annoying time when someone on the football team gave Rocky the "A guy and a girl can never be friends" speech and he took it a little too much to heart. That had taken some delicacy to get through and Kim had had to restrain her from taking her anger out on the football player after. Apparently rangers didn't beat other people up. It was supposed to be bad for the whole secret identity thing. No matter how much they deserved it.

Adam and Rocky caught up to her and started pestering her again. She spun to give them a murderous look. "I am NOT going to choose between you two. You're my best friends! If you want, we can go to the dance as a group. If you can't handle that, you can damn well find people to go with that aren't me." She kinda hoped they'd just go with the first option. Truth be told, she didn't really have anyone to go with to the dance either and she didn't particularly want to go alone.

"PLEEEESE!" Rocky begged in an annoying whiny voice. She glared at him.

"Adam pushed Rocky aside. "Cmon Aisha, you know it'll be a lot more fun going with me than going with Rocky." he told her with a serious look.

At one of the tables, Billy had heard a commotion and looked up in time to see Aisha stalk in angrily. He had been working on an experiment to improve the efficiency of the RADBUG's fuel system, looking for a way to cut down on the amount of fuel needed to power the flying car and perhaps make it more environmentally friendly. The last time he had had to use it to get to the Command Center, it had consumed a massive amount of fuel and his allowance would never cover subsequent trips if they were all this expensive.

As he watched Aisha, Rocky and Adam followed her in and began talking to her, most likely continuing the conversation he surmised they had been taking part in when in the hallway. He saw Aisha's temper beginning to rise to dangerous proportions and decided to step in before thefemale ranger got violent.

Abandoning his project on the table, he hurried over to the three. "Aisha, Adam, Rocky!" he called. Reaching them, he turned to the girl. "Is everything nominal? You seem very disturbed."

Aisha smiled at Billy tiredly. She hadn't known him most of her life like she did Adam and Rocky but he was turning out to be a great friend. He always paid attention to what was going on around him and usually picked up on things before everyone else did. He was certainly doing a better job picking up her emotions than her so-called best friends! "I'm alright, Billy. It's just these two," she waved towards Adam and Rocky, "don't have dates for the dance and since I don't have one either, they've decided to stage some sort of war for my hand." she glared at them. "I told them we could all go as friends but they're not being very agreeable right now."

A smile stole over Billy face. "Alright, let me see if my facts are correct. Would it be correct to surmise that if you already had a date for the dance, Rocky and Adam would respect your decision and leave you be?" he asked.

"Of course but she DOESN'T have a date." Adam said, rolling his eyes. "That's why she should go with me."

"Or me." Rocky added hopefully.

"Well..." Billy said, becoming a bit shy. "I wasn't planning on taking part in the festivities myself but if it would solve this dillemna..." he turned to Aisha. "I would be extremely honoured if you would accompany me to the dance." he told her, taking her hand a bit formally. "That way, you wouldn't have to choose between your two best friends." he added in explanation.

Aisha looked taken aback. A part of her wanted to point out that he was her friend too and therefore his asking her to the dance wasn't any different than Rocky or Adam. At the same time, it WAS different. Billy was her friend but he wasn't one of her BEST friends. Her decision to go with him couldn't later be used by the boys in some argument as to who was better friends with her. And it WOULD get her out of this stupid situation. "I'd..I'd be...sure." she told Billy. "But are you sure it's not too much trouble? I mean, you weren't even planning on going..."

"It's no trouble at all." he assured her. "It would be enjoyable to be your partner for this rhythemic social ritual." Everyone looked at him, slightly confused, and he blushed a bit. "I mean, it will be fun to go to the dance with you." He restated.

Aisha smiled at him. "I'd love to, then."


	2. Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Saban does.

Summary: Billy makes a small confession. How will Aisha take it?

AN: Thanks to all for the reviews. i'm glad people think i'm getting Billy down right. and I agree, he is quite a gentleman and I too love his "Billy-Speak."

* * *

><p>Adam and Rocky had sent the two dark looks when Aisha had accepted Billy's proposal to go to the dance with him. Caught in a trap of their own making, they had wandered away, grumbling under their breath or, in Rocky's case, a little louder than that. Aisha had looked relieved and assured a worried Billy the two boys would get over that the dance had actually come around, the two seemed fine. They had even come over and spent some time with the two. Of course, their change in attitude may have had more to do with their pity trains being derailed by a monster attack than a conscious effort to forgive their teammates for, as Rocky had put it, "Betrayal Major."<p>

Right now, Billy and Aisha were dancing. Aisha had promised Adam and Rocky that she would take pity on them and dance with them later. The two had accepted this sheepishly, knowing the situation was their fault anyway. That was later though. Right now, she was enjoying being spun around by Billy to an upbeat song, who had actually turned out to be a really good dancer. When she had breathlessly complimented him, he told her with a self-depreciating grin that he had used to be scared of dancing but both Zack and Kimberly had given him lessons at one point or another. Obviously they had worked.

The song changed from a fast one to a slow one and, grateful for the chance to catch her breath, Aisha put her arms around Billy. They danced silently for a minute or two as their heartbeats returned to something resembling a normal pace. finally Billy spoke. "Aisha?" he asked. Aisha made an acknowledging noise. "I...I have a confession to make."

"Aisha changed position to look up at Billy, who suddenly looked a bit nervous. "What is it?" she asked.

"W...Well." Billy stammered. "My motive in asking you to the dance wasn't completely altruistic. The truth is, I've developed a certain amount of emotion towards you in the last little while we've been fighting and spending time together.

Aisha looked surprised. "Billy...are you saying you...like me?"

Billy nodded, looking unsure of himself. "I...I hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable." he told her. "I don't have any wish to make things awkward between myself and a member of our team, and someone I consider a friend. I just felt that it would be dishonest of me to keep this information from you and-"

"Billy." Aisha interrupted, putting a hand over his mouth to get him to stop rambling. "It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable." she told him with a smile. "I'm kinda surprised. I guess I didn't realize you felt this way but...I don't think it's a bad thing. I...I might need some time to think it over though, okay?" she looked at him hopefully. He nodded dumbly, speechless for once. "Good." she chirped. "Then how about we finish our dance and then go get some punch?"

Later, as Aisha danced with her two best friends to an upbeat melody, Billy admitted to himself that he would never understand girls. And he would definitely never understand Aisha. He had run through all the predicted reactions in his head, from her pulling away in disgust to even the small chance she would suddenly express similar feelings. His research through media showed these all to be possible reactions to a confession such as his. None of his research had predicted the calmness in which she took his admittance. In one way, it seemed so unlike her. Aisha was a bubbly person full of emotions, both good and bad. But she also had this core of peace and acceptance. So, in another way, Billy felt like he should have expected her to take it in stride, the way she had.

He worried to himself as to what would happen next. She had told him she needed time to think but how much time? And what would she feel once she had thought it over. Unfortunately, he didn't know. he only hoped he would find out soon.


End file.
